Till the End
by Kanai16
Summary: In the music bussiness love is just the lyrics in a song. Hopefully that will change when two of the most hottest bands go on tour together. SessKago, SanMir, InuKik, KaguNar


A/n the songs feature in this story are by Bratz: Rock Anglez and a few other artists. Everyone looks the same way they do in the show except with alterations that I will state when describing them. Does not own Inuyasha.

Till the end

_We know how to dare_

_We know how to dream_

The blue and red strobe lights flashed over the roaring crowd as the lead singer stepped to her microphone.

_Tonight is the night_

_What we wanna be we'll be_

Grasping the mic her eyes scanned the crowd and she smiled as she saw them singing along with her.

We're gonna make it through 

_Let's conquer the fears_

Looking to her right she spots her guitarist bobbing her head along with the song. Her hair moving with every move.

_Take every chance_

_Hold back the tears_

Looking to her left she watches her bass player smile at her before looking back at the crowd.

_What we wanna be we'll be_

_We're gonna make it through_

Glancing behind her she smiles as her drummer drums her soul into the music. Her eyes closed and mind open.

_Out of our heads_

_Into our hearts_

She turns back to the crowd and walks forward down the catwalk splitting the crowd. Shaking hands with fans as she passes.

_Close to the edge_

_Ready to start_

Standing at the end of the stage she starts to jump with the crowd as the song picks up in tempo.

_And it's so good_

_Dancing on the air_

She spins and walks back to the main stage

_It feels so good_

_Nothing can compare_

She walks to her guitarist and sings leaning against her shoulder

_Cause the beat in our hearts_

_Is the beat on the charts_

She walks to the bass player and stands in front of her and sings, looking in to her eyes

_Like a spotlight we're cutting through _

_It feels so good _

She walks back to the middle of the stage and brings her hand up to point out at the crowd.

_Shinning here in front of you…_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH Oh my gosh its them!!!"

"Can we have your autograph!?!!!"

"We LOVE you!!!!"

The group of four plus two bodyguards ran pass the screaming bunch of girls and a few guys, to get to their dressing room. Entering the room, the bodyguards staying outside, the women sighed before going to their own sides of the room.

"Man how many people were at this one?" Sango asked falling back into her blue plush chair. She had hazel eyes and brown hair with two blue stripes running through that went to her lower back. She is the drummer.

"I don't know, a few thousand." Kikyou said. She had honey brown eyes and black hair with two blonde streaks that reached her shoulders. She is the bass player.

" Wasn't It great though, its like every time they get bigger and bigger. Man I cant wait for the next one." Kagome said. She had blue/gray eyes and black hair with two purple streaks that stopped right below her ears. She is the lead singer

"You're always ready for the next show." Kagura said. She had red eyes and black hair with two red streaks that went to the bottom of her butt. She is the guitarist.

"I know isn't it great." Kagome said changing out of her performance clothes and into her casual clothes. The show was over and she was tired.

"Yeah, so you still want us to come over tonight?" Kikyou asked. Changing out of her clothes also.

"Yeah, I'm a have to meet you guys there because I got to pick the little rascals up from Kaede's." Kagome said picking up her bags. "See ya."

She walked out the door with a bodyguard, signing the remaining girls pictures along the way to her car

"Thanks Bruce, see ya in a week." She said getting in her car and driving off.

Arriving in front of a two-story home Kagome got out of her Honda CR-V and walked to the door. Ringing the bell she listened as two pairs of fast paced feet and a pair of patient feet head for the door.

"Hurry Ms. Kaede." Kagome heard the muffled voice of her son and she could picture him jumping to try and reach the doorknob.

"Is it mommy?" the voice of her daughter Rin filled her ears and she smiled.

"Calm ye selves down."

The door opened to reveal an old woman with graying hair and a hunched back along beside her were two children, two excited and smiling children.

"Hey guys." Kagome said dropping to her knees.

"Mommy." They yelled jumping into her awaiting arms.

"Oh I've missed you guys. Were you good for Ms. Kaede?" she asked standing up.

"Yeeesss. Bye Ms. Kaede." They replied grabbing their bags, and running to the car.

"Thank you." Kagome said handing Kaede Some money for watching them.

"Ye know its no trouble. Will you still be needing me next week?" Kaede asked taking the offering.

"Yeah, can you keep them for the whole week though?" Walking to the car Kagome turned to her and asked.

"Yes its fine."

"Thank you." Kagome said giving the grandmother figure a hug before leaving.

"So what do you guys want for dinner?" Kagome asked looking in the frig.

"Ummm, how about some fish sticks." Rin said

"I want a corn dog." Shippou said

"Fish and dog it is." Kagome said closing the frig and placing the food items on the counter.

"So are you guys gonna be fine while I'm gone?" Kagome asked as the food cooked.

"Yes." They replied. It was a ritual for her to ask these kinds of questions when she was about to leave for an out of town concert.

"Are you gonna miss me?" she asked setting the food on the table and sitting down.

"Mmhm." They replied.

Kagome just sat there watching them eat with a smile on her face.

After they finished she washed them up and laid them down in their bed.

"Mamma, if we live in a 5 bedroom house, why do me and Rin have to share a room?" Shippou asked

"Well its easier for me to check up you also you're both too young to have your own room and you have to make sure Rin doesn't have any boyfriends hiding in here."

"Mamma!" Rin yelled jumping on Kagome's back that fell on to Shippo's bed. After a tickle and a pillow fight Kagome laid Rin on her Sailor Moon bed and laid Shippou on his Dragon Ball Z bed.

"Night guys." Kagome said kissing them and leaving. Going to her room she changed into a pair of shorts and a wife beater. Lying on her bed she drifted in and out of sleep till she heard the doorbell ring. Running down the stairs she opened the door to see Sango, Kikyou, and Kagura.

"Hey girl." Kagura said stepping inside.

"What took you guys so long I was a bout to go to sleep." Kagome said. They went into the living room and sat down.

"Sorry, Kikyo here, wanted to take her time flirting with some boy." Sango said handing her a tub of ice cream and walking inside with Kikyo and Kagura following.

"Well we all know that's all she gonna be, now how about some movies." Kagome said distributing bowls and spoons.

"Hey!" Was the ignored by all response from Kikyo.

"Sure." Kagura said

Kagome walked to her entertainment center, putting their favorite movies in her specially made 10 disk DVD player while it was loading she set up the pull out bed and prepared herself for a long night with her best friends.

End chapter 1

Hoped you liked now review and tell me how much.

Thanks,

Dee K


End file.
